Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic cigarette.
Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that smoking is harmful to health, but there are still hundreds of millions of smokers in the world, and the trend is continuing. To purify the environment, prohibition of smoking in public places has become the consensus. Thus, cigarette substitutes, such as patches for quitting smoking, nicotine mouthwash, nicotine gum, nicotine drink, flourish in the market. Although the cigarette substitutes are a step in the right direction as they do not deliver tar, nicotine is only slowly absorbed in the blood and thus the achieved effective peak concentration of nicotine is relatively low, and the feeling of satisfaction resulting from a high concentration of tobacco alkali is not achieved. Meanwhile, users consuming cigarette substitutes are deprived of smoking actions such as inhaling, exhaling, and puffing.
A conventional electronic cigarette employs a plastic cigarette holder and a plastic housing, and cannot regulate the air flow. Thus, the smoke volume cannot be adjusted according to personal preference. In use, a chemical reaction between the plastic materials and the tobacco tar may happen and produce harmful matters thereby polluting the environment and consumers. And the tobacco tar is difficult to load. In addition, the electrical contact of the electronic cigarette is rigid and has poor compatibility, which generally results in bad connection.